Inesperado
by Denise Naomi
Summary: Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Regina, Gold e Hook se unem numa possível jornada sem volta para Neverland, onde tentarão resgatar Henry. Coisas inesperadas podem acontecer. CaptainSwan. Spoiler: 2 temporada.


**N/A:** **SPOILERS**: "Inesperado" se dá após O FINAL DA 2ª TEMPORADA !_  
_

**INESPERADO**

Capítulo 01

Emma afundou o rosto em suas mãos.

As coisas não podiam simplesmente ser _descomplicadas_.

Não conseguia acreditar que em menos de um dia perdeu dois grandes amores.

_Henry e Neal_.

Ela sentiu a garganta apertar, sufocada.

Neal se foi na certeza de que Henry a teria para sempre. Na certeza de que ele não cresceria sem os pais, como eles cresceram. Na certeza de que ele jamais ficaria sozinho.

_Tum. Tum. Tum._

"Eu estou bem!" Gritou para quem quer que fosse que batia na porta.

Entendia que Mary Margaret e David queriam estar com ela nesse momento difícil, mas ela viveu sozinha a vida toda. E agora ela _precisava_ ficar sozinha. Precisava digerir tudo que aconteceu. Precisava sofrer sozinha. Além disso, seus pais e ela estavam a bordo do Jolly Roger com Hook, Regina e o Mr. Gold, ou seja, eles precisavam ficar atentos a tudo que acontecia. Afinal, tudo era possível no momento.

_Tum. Tum. Tum_.

Ela se levantou impaciente, pronta para pedir um pouco de espaço para seus pais. Quando abriu a porta, porém, verificou quem era.

"_Hook_."

"Emma." Ele quase sorriu. "Posso entrar?"

"Na verdade, estou cansada-"

"Veja bem," Ele entrou mesmo assim. "Este é _meu_ navio,"

Emma revirou os olhos.

"Você devia ter pensado duas vezes antes de convidar essa turma toda para o banquete."

"-e você escolheu o meu aposento para _descansar_."

Hook fechou a porta diante de seu silêncio. Ela decidiu se sentar novamente.

"Você não devia estar conduzindo o navio?"

"Seu _pai_ achou oportuno assumir o controle." Não pôde evitar o sarcasmo, então se sentou também.

Emma assistiu enquanto ele polia o próprio gancho. Parecia tão afim de conversa quanto ela.

"O que devo esperar de Neverland?"

Hook parou o polimento e a encarou.

"Nunca ter ido." Emma prendeu sua respiração. Não havia qualquer rastro de mentiras em sua expressão.

"Pode ser uma viagem sem volta?"

"Provavelmente," Ele voltou a atenção ao gancho. "mas você está disposta a encontrar seu garoto," Considerou. "acho que é motivação suficiente para lutar sua batalha."

Emma estreitou o olhar, desconfiada.

"Por que _você_ está nessa luta, Hook?" Afinal, ele estava arriscando tudo também. Sua vida, seu navio, seu futuro.

"Você tem seus motivos, eu tenho os meus." Ele se levantou num pulo, aparentemente intrigado com a inquisição de Emma. Apertou o gancho em seu braço. "Talvez nossos interesses sejam os mesmos, você já considerou, _princesa_?"

"Minha mãe te mandou aqui?"

Hook revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

"Eu vim por conta própria, como um favor a mim mesmo." Explicou cético. "Já estava entediado de ouvir a batalha emocional da sua mãe. '_Emma não comeu. Como está Emma? Por que ela não me deixa cuidar dela? Blá, blá, blá_.'"

Então, mais do que inesperadamente, Emma sorriu. Parecia com a Mary Margaret que ela conhecia.

"Bom _descanso_, princesa!" Hook fez um aceno com a mão e se dirigiu à porta.

* * *

Hook marchou de volta ao convés, onde sabia que David ainda estaria no comando do Jolly Roger.

Mary Margaret continuava balbuciando sua infelicidade ao marido. Era quase _patético_.

"_Emma não se abre comigo_!"

A rainha e o Crocodilo analisavam um mapa antigo de Neverland, discutindo as opções de ataque. Já isso, era _muito_ patético.

"Esqueça qualquer plano de ataque imediato ou tentativa de entrar escondidos!" Anunciou. "Agiremos como se piratas fôssemos," E sorriu. "no meu caso não será difícil."

"_Piratas_?" Regina reagiu.

"Sim, piratas! Os meninos perdidos não desconfiam de piratas. E quando chegarmos à Neverland, eles serão os primeiros a nos receber. Antes mesmo de ser anunciada, minha rainha." O sarcasmo na última sentença não pareceu incomodar Regina.

Hook caminhou até a proa, onde assistiu ao sol se por. Não fazia isso há tempos. Mas agora não era o momento. Puxou sua luneta e averiguou o horizonte. Não havia nada. _Ainda_.

Virou-se para o resto da tripulação – se é que era possível considera-los uma tripulação – e percebeu que todos o assistiam, aparentemente na esperança de alguma informação.

"Então?" Foi o crocodilo quem instigou, impacientemente.

"Vocês não ouviram nada que eu disse?" Revirou os olhos, voltando ao deck. "Nenhum pirata que se preze veste roupas limpas e fica sóbrio durante o dia!"

"Você acha que isso é uma brincadeira?" David largou o leme, partindo para cima dele.

"Eu nunca falei tão sério." Declarou. "Se você descobrir um jeito de passar pelos meninos perdidos que não seja este, por favor, me ensine." Marchou de volta em direção às cabines. "Aparentemente eu, que vivi boa parte da minha vida aqui, não entendo muito a respeito."

"Façamos do jeito dele, que seja." Regina se manifestou indiferente, voltando a atenção ao mapa.

"_Precisamos avisar _Emma_, David_!" Hook revirou os olhos.

* * *

Emma encarou o teto de madeira.

Há horas estava deitada na cama de Hook, tentando de alguma forma descansar seu corpo. De alguma forma, sabia que sua mente não teria paz enquanto não encontrasse Henry são e salvo.

Sabia que não tinham o matado, pois se esta fosse a intenção, Greg e Tamara teriam feito em sua frente em um piscar de olhos. Eles precisavam de Henry vivo, mas por quê?

Suspirou.

Quem ela tentava enganar? Ficar deitada não a ajudaria em nada. Precisava descobrir tudo sobre Neverland. E no momento apenas duas pessoas poderiam ajuda-la. Levantou-se num pulo. Iria procurar Gold.

Retirou-se do aposento de Hook e, mal alcançou o primeiro patamar da escadaria que levaria ao convés, deparou-se prontamente com todos os tripulantes da embarcação no fim do estreito corredor discutindo vividamente.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Entrou num pequeno aposento que parecia abrigar uma multidão.

"_Oh, Emma_!" Mary Margaret se jogou nos braços da filha. "Você está bem?"

"Estou," Respondeu pouco preocupada com sua própria dor. Então, olhou sua mãe de cima pra baixo. "O que você está _vestindo_?"

"Hook sugeriu entrarmos em Neverland disfarçados de piratas."

Emma vasculhou o lugar e deparou-se com o próprio pirata a assistindo. Sorria sugestivo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

"É a única opção?" Emma se aproximou do amontoado de roupas e começou a vasculhar também, considerando a ideia.

"Pelo jeito, é." David respondeu, pelo visto pouco satisfeito com a perspectiva de sua mulher e filha serem consideradas piratas.

"Eu não vestirei trapos, Hook!" Regina se manifestou, analisando as roupas de maneira cética. "Eu sou uma rainha!"

Hook revirou os olhos.

"Não existe realeza em Neverland." Ele rebateu, entediado, como se fosse a terceira vez que repetia a mesma sentença. Emma considerou, pela situação, que provavelmente era mesmo. "Se você for pra lá com uma coroa na cabeça e um vestido brilhante, os meninos perdidos irão arrancar sua sombra e te jogar para as sereias."

"Sereias?" Emma o encarou.

"Sim, sereias," Quem respondeu foi Gold, que saía do banheiro usando vestes parecidas com as de Hook. "E, ao contrário o que dizem as crenças populares, elas não são nem um pouco agradáveis."

Regina, inconformada, apanhou um punhado de roupas de entrou no banheiro que outrora foi ocupado por Gold.

"Certo, o que mais?" Emma separou um punhado de roupas, preparando-se para se trocar depois de Regina. "Sereias, piratas, meninos perdidos... _Ogros_?"

Todos a encararam impacientes.

"Ogros só existem na Floresta Encantada, Emma." David respondeu, o que pelo visto era tão óbvio quanto a cor do céu.

"Quando chegarmos em Neverland, os meninos perdidos nos intercederão. Eles vasculharão o navio, há séculos eles estão a procura-" Hook subitamente parou seu discurso. Encarou Emma diretamente. Parecia atordoado. "Há séculos eles estão em busca de um menino em especial..."

"Greg e Tamara acham que _Henry_ é o menino!" Mary Margaret concluiu tensa.

"Quem comanda os meninos perdidos?"

"_Peter Pan_."

* * *

Hook se retirou do aposento e voltou ao convés.

Peter Pan queria Henry.

Não fazia sentido.

Henry tinha apenas 11 anos de idade e há pouco menos de dois séculos atrás Baelfire passou pela mesma situação. Como era possível eles estarem atrás do filho de Baelfire agora?

Outra coisa que o incomodava era ter descoberto que Baelfire conseguiu sair de Neverland e que teve uma vida fora de lá. Hook sabia que sair de Neverland era praticamente impossível. Muitas vezes, uma viagem sem volta. Só que Bae conseguiu, mesmo sendo prisioneiro dos meninos perdidos.

"Hook," Ele se deparou com Regina. Ela vinha vestida com uma das roupas que ele havia deixado. Parecia preocupada em não ser seguida. Lançou um último olhar por cima do ombro e parou em sua frente. "precisamos negociar."

Ele sabia que algo do tipo estaria a caminho. Não havia nada simples, descomplicado e honesto quando se envolvia com a rainha.

"Depois que recuperar Henry, eu preciso garantir que não serei deixada para trás por ninguém." Ela sussurrou.

"Duvido que _Snow White_ deixará algo do tipo lhe acontecer." Não pôde deixar de provoca-la.

"É uma troca de favores, Hook, você me ajuda e eu te ajudo. Então, o que você quer em troca?"

Ele considerou.

"Depois eu te informo." Ele ofereceu a mão para Regina, fechando mais um acordo.


End file.
